prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Prism Rainbow Heart
Prism Rainbow Heart is Yuni's second character song that can be found in the Image Song File. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Hitori jōzu nano daijōbu samishikunai (Nyan) (Set me free) (Nyan) (Don't worry) Dōzo okamai naku heiki (No, Thank you heiki hōtte oite) Yūbi ni shinayaka ni kao age mune hatte watashi wa watashi no michi (Nyan) (Like a cat) (Nyan) (Have courage) (Anywhere) Susundeku tayoru no wa dareka janai jibun hitori (Anytime) (Only me) (I believe) (hitori) Namida gao itteki no pafyūmu de keseru no Kibun goto kisekaeru hengen jiyū jizai "Tsukami dokoro nai ne" nante iwaretara kachi ne? Yume no shippo shimai wasure binkan yo furecha dame Dame yo! Ī yo!? Yappari dame!! (Difensu kyatto fisuto) Nazo to himitsu de ne honrō shite ageru (Nyan) (Top secret) (Nyan) (Be confused) Hitomi utsusu subete wakaru? (True or False wakaru? Kotae wa nani) Yubi ni kami saki ni matotte hanatareta rasuto nōto todoku koro (Nyan) (Sweet fragrance) (Nyan) (Splendid breeze) (Anywhere) Mō inai kitto inai itsumo, sō chigau watashi (Anytime) (I'm not there) (You wonder) (watashi) "Tsuyogari wa kowagari de ama no jaku no katachi" Son'na koto utau POP SONG kiita kedo sō kana? Nige no pōzu tori nagara mo futo moreru hamingu "Oikakete" tōi omoide sae kiite hoshī yōna Yameta! Kiite!? Yappari yame!! (Dasshu de kyatto wōku) Mirā no mukōgawa miwaku no misuteriasu (Nyan) (Hello! Hi) (Nyan) (Who are you?) Abakaretara sekai kawaru? (Another sky kawaru? Uchū wa kawaru?) Namae yobaretai yobi na wa doredemo ne watashi wa watashi nano yo (Nyan) (Call me, please) (Nyan) (All Okey) (As myself) Tokekonde tayorareru mirai ni ne nē, yukeru? (Open mind) (Try, Trust me) (I wonder) (yukeru) Tsu・na・ga・re...! Ameagari hikaru Rainbow (Rainbow) Purizumu kanjiru My heart (My heart) Ishi janai kara kizutsuite migakare...... Hitori jōzu nano daijōbu samishikunai Dōzo okamai naku. Ja, naku!?!? Nazo to himitsu de ne honrō shite ageru (Nyan) (Top secret) (Nyan) (Be confused) Hitomi utsusu subete wakaru? (True or False wakaru? Kotae wa nani) Yubi ni kami saki ni matotte hanatareta rasuto nōto todoku koro (Nyan) (Sweet fragrance) (Nyan) (Splendid breeze) (Anywhere) Hohoende kitto ne, iru watashi iru zutto soba ni (Anytime) (I'll be there) (How wonder) (soba ni) |-|Japanese= 独り上手なの　大丈夫　淋しくない （Nyan）（Set me free）（Nyan）（Don't worry） どうぞおかまいなく　平気 （No, Thank you　平気　放っておいて） 優美にしなやかに　顔上げ胸張って　私は私の道 （Nyan）（Like a cat）（Nyan）（Have courage）（Anywhere） 進んでく　頼るのは　誰かじゃない　自分一人 （Anytime）（Only me）（I believe）（一人） 涙顔　一滴のパフュームで消せるの キブンごと着せ替える　変幻自由自在 「つかみどころないね」なんて　言われたら勝ちね？ 夢のしっぽ　しまい忘れ　敏感よ　触れちゃダメ ダメよ！いいよ！？やっぱりダメ！！ （ディフェンス　キャットフィスト） 謎と秘密でね　翻弄してあげる （Nyan）（Top secret）（Nyan）（Be confused） 瞳映すすべて　わかる？ （True or False　わかる？正解はなに） 指に髪先に　纏って放たれた　ラストノート届く頃 （Nyan）（Sweet fragrance）（Nyan）（Splendid breeze）（Anywhere） もういない　きっといない　いつも、そう　違う私 （Anytime）（I'm not there）（You wonder）（私） "強がりは怖がりで　あまのじゃくの表出" そんなコト歌う POP SONG 聴いたけど　そうかな？ 逃げのポーズ取りながらも　ふと漏れるハミング 「追いかけて」遠い想い出さえ聞いて欲しいような やめた！聞いて！？やっぱりやめ！！ （ダッシュでキャットウォーク） ミラーの向こう側　魅惑のミステリアス （Nyan）（Hello！Hi）（Nyan）（Who are you？） 暴かれたら世界　変わる？ （Another sky 変わる？宇宙は変わる？） 名前呼ばれたい　呼び名はどれでもね　私は私なのよ （Nyan）（Call me, please）（Nyan）（All Okey）（As myself） 溶け込んで　頼られる　未来にね　ねえ、行ける？ （Open mind）（Try, Trust me）（I wonder）（行ける） ツ・ナ・ガ・レ...！ 雨上がり光る Rainbow（Rainbow） プリズム感じる My heart（My heart） 石じゃないから傷ついて　磨かれ...... 独り上手なの　大丈夫　淋しくない どうぞおかまいなく。じゃ、なく！？！？ 謎と秘密でね　翻弄してあげる （Nyan）（Top secret）（Nyan）（Be confused） 瞳映すすべて　わかる？ （True or False　わかる？正解はなに） 指に髪先に　纏って放たれた　ラストノート届く頃 （Nyan）（Sweet fragrance）（Nyan）（Splendid breeze）（Anywhere） 微笑んで　きっとね、いる　私いる　ずっとそばに （Anytime）（I'll be there）（How wonder）（そばに） |-|English= I'm fine being alone, trust me, I like it that way (Nyan) (Set me free) (Nyan) (Don't worry) So please, don't worry about my well-being (No, Thank you I'm honestly fine, let me do as I please) I have tricks to raise people's spirits whilst being graceful yet nimble (Nyan) (Like a cat) (Nyan) (Have courage) (Anywhere) I only do things my way, I don't need help (Anytime) (Only me) (I believe) (I'm alone) I can erase your tears with just one spray of my perfume A change in appearance can really lighten the mood Would you win if I said "it's okay to touch it"? You know what, forget it. Don't touch my treasures. Just don't! Or maybe...you can!? No, definitely don't touch it!! (Defend using my cat fist) These mysteries and secrets will string you along (Nyan) (Top secret) (Nyan) (Be confused) Do you know what's reflected in my eyes? (True or False, do you know the answer?) Last chance. I'm twirling my hair impatiently (Nyan) (Sweet fragrance) (Nyan) (Splendid breeze) (Anywhere) I'm not sure. I'm always different every time I appear (Anytime) (I'm not there) (You wonder) (It's me) "You're like that demon who makes innocent people do as you say" Is that so? I thought I was just some girl who sung pop songs Time to strike a pose and sing to throw you off my scent "After her!" would feel like an afterthought Stop it! Listen to my song!? Honestly, stop thinking about it!! (Gotta dash down the catwalk) Enchanting mysteries are hidden within the mirror (Nyan) (Hello! Hi) (Nyan) (Who are you?) If I'm exposed, would my world be turned upside down? (Another sky would change? Would the universe change too?) I'll always be me, no matter what name I choose to go by (Nyan) (Call me, please) (Nyan) (All Okey) (As myself) Hey, is it possible to have a future without any pessimists? (Open mind) (Try, Trust me) (I wonder) (Let's go) We're all connected...! After rain comes a rainbow (Rainbow) I can feel the prism in my heart (My heart) A damaged jewel is not worth my time, but a polished one is...... I'm fine being alone, trust me, I like it that way So please, don't worry about me. Or, not!?!? These mysteries and secrets will string you along (Nyan) (Top secret) (Nyan) (Be confused) Do you know what's reflected in my eyes? (True or False, do you know the answer?) Last chance. I'm twirling my hair impatiently (Nyan) (Sweet fragrance) (Nyan) (Splendid breeze) (Anywhere) Be happy, since I'll always be by your side (Anytime) (I'll be there) (How wonder) (By your side) Audio Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs